


Yeet

by Bulletproof_Vampire



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crack, Frerard, Hot, Kinky, M/M, Sexy Times, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampires, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Vampire/pseuds/Bulletproof_Vampire
Summary: the most sexiest frerard fic you will ever read...
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Yeet

frank lero saw the mysterious, pale, redhead walk towards him, "hi i'm frank and i'm horny", the stranger with the firetruck red hair chuckled (i don't think i've ever heard someone chuckle, but go off i guess...), "I'm gerald and i think you're a real hottie".

then they kissed, because that's apparently what they've both wanted all of their life, but frank was getting impatient now, he wanted moreee... "please fuck me, please fuck me, please fuck me" he whined.

"well since you asked so nicely" gerald replied sexily.

then they thad the steamiest, kinkiest s e x anyone had ever seen.

"oh shit, i forgot to tell you something frankaboy" gerald said once they were done. frank looked at him with his beautiful hazel eyeballs, and answered, "whut?"

"i- i'm a vampire" gerard almost cried, but not really cause that would ruin the sexy smexy mood, "i understand if you hate me now *sad face*" 

frank was all like "no, why tf would i hate you bro?!?! being a vampire is hot as the f-word! but why did you say *sad face* out loud?"

gerald was all like "idk, doesn't matter. do you wanna do the frick frack again?"

"hell yeah boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

then they did the s e x again.

the end :)

**Author's Note:**

> you are welcome my dudes


End file.
